


Ride the Lightning

by angelskuuipo



Series: Fic-A-Palooza 2010 [2]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Leverage
Genre: Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Early Work, F/M, Fluff, GFY
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-08
Updated: 2010-02-08
Packaged: 2018-02-04 12:00:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1778269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelskuuipo/pseuds/angelskuuipo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Faith said slaying made her hungry and horny.  Willow’s finding there’s something to the theory.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ride the Lightning

**Author's Note:**

  * For [snogged](https://archiveofourown.org/users/snogged/gifts).



> Prompt: ‘Cause she rocks it like the Naughty Wicked Witch of the West- Shakin’ Hands by Nickelback
> 
> Written for the fantabulous Snogged in honor of my sixth writing anniversary. I do hope you like this, honey! Thanks be to Elisabeth for the beta.
> 
> Originally posted 2-8-10.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Eliot paused in his fight as he watched the redhead across the room trace something in the air and the guy bearing down on her hit himself in the face. Hard. A little of the blood spray hit the woman and he had the absurd thought that she was really cute when her nose wrinkled like that as she absently wiped the blood off her cheek then brushed her hand on her jeans. When this was over, he really wanted to meet her, which was what he’d been trying to do before the fight started.

This was not how he’d anticipated the night going. He and Parker had come in for a quiet drink before going back to the hotel. That was all. No thoughts of violence in his head, no desire other than a couple of _cervezas_ and maybe a pretty senorita to pass the night with. Brazil was nice this time of year and the team was enjoying a few days of rest after the latest con. It appeared that that simple little dream was not meant to be.

Shortly after they arrived, Parker latched onto a dark-haired guy with an eye patch. Eliot had long since given up trying to understand her. The redhead obviously knew Eye Patch, because she came over and lifted a drink from his hand then kissed him on the cheek. She gave Parker an appraising glance before she smiled and said something that made Eye Patch blush and Parker nod seriously, and then she walked back over to a table in the corner.

Eliot was about to go over to her when all hell broke loose at the bar. Some moron was trying to get between Parker and Eye Patch and they both took exception. The guy hit Eye Patch on his blind side and Parker paused for half a second before head butting the guy and kicking him into a table. The scene deteriorated from there.

The redhead yelled out, “Xander!” – which Eliot assumed was Eye Patch’s name- as she tried to make her way to them, but was waylaid by a sleazy looking little weasel. Eliot started to push his way towards her when he met his own resistance.

And that brought him back to the present as he dispatched his current opponent and made a little more headway towards her. He heard Parker yell and spared a brief glance her way. She was on Ey-Xander’s blind side, covering him, and they were holding their own as they tried to get to the back exit.

Eliot was almost to the redhead when a behemoth of a man grabbed her from behind, pinning her arms at her sides, and felt her up. He started to make a charge when the redhead’s eyes narrowed and Eliot heard her snarl, “Oh, _hell_ no.” Then she…changed. Right before his eyes, hers blackened until there was no iris left and strands of black threaded through her brilliant red hair. Little sparks of blue lightning started dancing up and down her arms then the charge peaked and the guy holding her went flying into the wall.

Eliot swallowed, but kept going. He’d come across a few witches in his long and varied career, but never one quite like her. He watched her pull the power back in, the black fading from her hair and eyes, and reached her as she looked at her would be attacker and snorted in contempt.

Her head whipped around and he held up his hands to show he meant no harm. “What say we get out of here, darlin’? Xander and Parker are almost out and I don’t know about you, but I’d rather be elsewhere when the cops get here.” He could just make out the approaching sirens and wanted to be long gone before they got any closer.

She looked at him for a brief moment that felt like an eternity and Eliot had the feeling she was looking into his very soul. He held as still as he could with all the commotion around them and held her gaze. The corner of her mouth quirked up and she nodded once. “Willow,” she said softly.

He smiled at her. “Eliot. Let’s go.”

They ducked and swerved around those still fighting and met up with Parker and Xander at the back door. Xander’s cheek was swelling under the eye patch and his lip was split and bleeding. Willow made a sound of concern and moved to touch him, but Eliot herded them out the door and into the night before she could do anything. The four of them made good time getting away from the bar and they soon found themselves in front of Eliot and Parker’s hotel.

They stood in the shadows to catch their breath. Willow laid her hand on Xander’s cheek and the swelling started to go down immediately. “What happened?” she asked. “One minute the two of you were chatting it up and the next you’re on the ground and your new friend here is going Buffy on that guy.”

Xander pursed his lips, but didn’t say anything. Parker did, not seeming fazed in the least when Willow touched her hand and her scraped knuckles started to heal. “He was mean. Kept making pirate jokes about carrying off the booty, namely me. Xander told him to go to hell. Then the guy sucker punched him. I couldn’t let that go.”

Eliot grinned. “You did good, Parker. That head butt was text book.” Parker beamed at him.

Xander glanced at Willow. “Nice little light show there at the end, Wills.”

She scowled at him. “He smelled and he touched my boobs. No one does that without permission.”

He snickered and pulled her into a hug. “Damn straight.” He looked at Eliot. “Who’s your friend?”

Parker piped up. “Eliot. We work together.”

The two men eyed each other, taking the other’s measure. Willow and Parker looked at each other and rolled their eyes. Willow stepped back from Xander with a mischievous expression on her face. She looked at Eliot from under her lashes and said, “Xander, do you remember Faith’s theory about sl-fighting?”

Xander blinked and looked at his best friend. “The two ‘H’s’? Yeah.”

“I’m beginning to think there might be some merit to it.” She licked her lips and took a deep breath. Eliot felt his jeans get a little tighter and started to hope the night might turn out pretty good after all.

Xander’s lips twitched and he easily welcomed Parker to his side when she slid an arm around his waist. “You naughty little witch.” He looked at Parker and shrugged. “On the other hand, you have a point.” Parker chose that moment to grab his ass and he squeaked, in a manly way, of course. Xander cleared his throat. “On that note, I think we’ll bid you both good night. I’ll talk to you in the morning, Wills.” He looked levelly at Eliot. “Eliot.”

He met Xander’s eye and nodded. “Xander.” He got the message and conveyed his own. Willow had better be alright. The same went for Parker.

Xander and Parker left them, Xander automatically checking to make sure his wallet was still in his pocket. He looked at Parker and she sheepishly handed it over as they entered the hotel. Eliot shook his head at them and turned his attention back to Willow. “The two ‘H’s’?”

She blushed, but met his eyes boldly as she touched the side of his face where he had a small scratch. He shivered slightly at her touch. “Hungry and horny.”

He barked out a laugh and held out his hand. She took it and he led her into the hotel. “We’ll see what we can do about that, darlin’.”

Eliot felt a tingle race up and down his arm and looked down at their clasped hands. Little sparks of gold were zipping around them. He shook his head. Eliot Spencer had a feeling he was going to get to find out what it was like to ride the lightning before the night was through. He couldn’t wait.

-30-


End file.
